


drabble collection

by shonn



Category: Wicked RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Kendra Kassebaum/Julia Murney, Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 9





	1. Connection

We are intertwined, she and I, our names synonymous, connected through the public's eye, our voices forever blended in a tale of love and friendship. We were fashioned on the stage, together, each coming alive as we touched scene after scene, being reborn play after play in the spotlight, not looking beyond the brilliant white glow which held us captive, afraid of what we would see. We escaped, her first, but our freedom was an illusion, neither of us strong enough to evade what we were, both of us struggling to accept what we could not understand. The truth came with a simple reminder, our personas mingling in a chance encounter, fully-realized characters becoming real life people, never one without the other, just as it should always be.


	2. Afterall

Idina imagined the first time she saw Kristin after Wicked would allow her the opportunity to be morally superior. After all, it was Kristin who had walked out. It was Kristin who had left the show for her own personal gain. It was Kristin who was to blame for Idina's broken heart. 

But, just like many other times in her life, Idina had been wrong. Seeing Kristin after a year of not seeing Kristin left Idina breathless, unable to hold onto her anger and self righteousness. When Kristin turned her attention to Idina, Idina stumbled, glad she had her husband to hold onto or she would have fallen on the red carpet, landing on her knees just like she had the first time she and Kristin had met. Idina had been toppled by Kristin then as well. Guilt caused Idina to turn away, to try to focus on the man at her side, yet she found her eyes drifting to Kristin as long as the other woman was within sight. 

Later, when she was backstage and breathing normally again, Idina was surprised to come face to face with the very woman she was trying to avoid. Kristin's smile faltered but her touch was steady when she reached for Idina, her hand just as soft and warm as Idina remembered. She wanted to pull away, to tell Kristin how much it still hurt to relive any of the memories they shared. Instead, she leaned in and even permitted Kristin to draw her into an empty dressing room. They did not speak. Idina could not. She had given herself to Kristin years earlier, and now she found she had never taken herself back. Kristin was in control, and Idina was relieved. 

Kristin tasted sweeter than the bitter flavor of morality.


	3. Love

Idina knew the moment she was in love with Kristin. She was listening to the other woman sing, floating around the set after a rehearsal, and Kristin turned to her and smiled, and Idina knew. They had never kissed or had sex or even touched each other inappropriately. But none of that mattered because they had been intimate in other ways: Soft caresses and tight hugs, long conversations and emotional songs, intense performances from real people hidden behind characters. Idina understood, unconsciously, that a relationship beyond the one they had would ruin them and the show. So, as Idina sat, listening to Kristin sing and watching Kristin smile, she contented herself with the knowledge that she could have Kristin in ways other people could not. In that moment, she could love Kristin, but she didn't know then she would love Kristin for the rest of her life.


	4. Fairy Tales

Kendra knows Julia is not her princess charming. She has too many high ideals and rough edges to be royalty, so Kendra tries to be content without the fairy tale. They make love while Julia is still green because Kendra likes to pretend Julia is jealous of all the girls waiting for Kendra outside, but Kendra knows Julia does not care because if she did, then it would make what they are doing something more than a little bit wicked. Julia is the witch caught between two realities, always trying to choose one over the other, but Kendra has always been good at fantasy. She can close her eyes and imagine living inside a bubble where Julia wants Kendra instead of her freedom.


	5. Shimmering Twilight

She shines, with or without the glitter dusted over her body, the grains of sparkles overshadowed by her inner glow. She sings in all tones, sometimes high and sometimes low, but always in step with the way she feels. She honestly believes in miracles, has faith in a just power that will take her where she needs to be even when it means walking away from the one person who loves her more than the show. She explains it by caressing the ring on my finger, and then she leaves without a look back, knowing with no doubt she is doing the right thing. We will not meet again, not by chance or by design, because we will never be who we were when we stood on stage, side by side, dazzling in the spotlight, mine from above, hers from within.


	6. Broken Glass

At the end, when we are on stage, facing the crowd, drinking in the applause like the wine we avoid, the makeup decorating her fingers, turning her the color of emeralds, fades onto mine as we hold hands, palm to palm, tightly, a lifeline to something more than bright lights and shadowed faces. In those moments, we are all we have. No one else understands us. No one else cares as much about us as we do for each other. It is not until we separate ourselves from our characters, parting to wash the remnants of a long night away, that I realize how alone we truly are. It is then I look down at my hands, streaked by green paint, mingled with sparkles and sweat, and I miss her.


	7. Sheets

Idina woke first, the sun shining through the blinds of her bedroom window forcing her mind up from her dreamless sleep. She was on the wrong side of the bed and cursed under her breath until she remembered why she was on the left instead of the right. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced at the woman lying next to her, half hidden by dark satin, still glowing amidst the haziness of the room. But, Idina liked to see Kristin wrapped in the black sheets. They added depth to Kristin's lightness, shadows caused by something other than deception, gave Idina hope that she and Kristin were something more than a little bit wicked.


End file.
